Kirby gone WRONG!
by Meta Knight is the Very Best
Summary: This takes place after Kirby's Return to Dream Land. This is crossover from the anime and games. Kirby doesn't want to be a Star Warrior anymore and starts to choose the path of evil. What is going to happen and who is going to stop him! I DON'T OWN KIRBY, NINTENDO AND HAL LABS. DO.
1. Chapter 1 - He's not a Star Warrior?

"You know what?! I don't want to be a '_**STAR WARRIOR' **_anymore!" yelled a frantic high-pitched voice from afar walking away. "Kirby! Hey! WAIT! K-KIRBY!" yelled a lower-pitched voice from behind of Kirby running to catch up to him.

* * *

This wasn't good. Kirby has gone MAD. The village wasn't a very happy place anymore. Kirby was a few years older and still strong as ever. He started to talk and gained a new attitude to things around him. Meta Knight had tried SO hard to keep him in place after he yelled that phrase that Meta Knight NEVER wanted to hear. Meta Knight had become more worried about him than before. Kirby was born to keep hope and peace to everyone, but nowadays, he is just the pure opposite, he keeps despair in everyone. He became a villain that no one believed would ever happen. Meta Knight had a plan to bring their old, happy, cheery Star Warrior back. Kirby was like a son to Meta Knight and never wanted to see him like this.

* * *

Magolor and Marx were living together in the Lor Starcutter in Dreamland as roommates and pals even after their Kirby accident.

"Hey Mags, do you wanna go outside? It's nice out! The perfect weather to try out some new tricks!" said Marx happy as ever. "No…" answered Magolor as he was pressing some controls on the ship's interface. "Coooooommmmmmmeeeeeee ooooooonnnnnn!" whined Marx as he started jumping impatiently as ever. "I'm tried!" cried out Magolor as he laid down his head on the interface panel. "You _**ALWAYS**_ say that!" replied the jester. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears before them. "GAH!" they both screamed in union. "Oh, it's just you Meta Knight!" Magolor stated thankfully, "Um, what brings you here to the Lor Starcutter?" "Kirby has gone mad and turned against everyone including myself. He doesn't want to be a Star Warrior anymore. He was born to bring peace and hope, but now he brings despair! I need your help in bringing back to sanity." Meta Knight stated simply. Magolor and Marx just stared. Soon enough they started laughing their butts off in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" Marx laughed. "SLIENCE." Meta Knight said as they settled down, "I don't lie, and he reminds me of 02. He doesn't seem to care for anyone. I do ask of you to help me in my plan, but we will do some dangerous things that may hurt us, but if this plan doesn't work…. the universe may be doomed." Magolor and Marx just stared again in disbelief. "What's gonna happen if this plan of yours fails completely?" asked Magolor. "He will try to rule the entire universe and us his minions. Mostly everyone he loved will be dead. By the way, no, Kirby is not possessed by something if you're thinking that," stated Meta Knight unhappily.

* * *

In the castle, King Dedede was doing nothing as usual. Kirby passed by him and the King waved at him and Kirby gave back a hateful glare. With that King Dedede was shocked by that.

Kirby was on his way to see Fumu and Bun, but they have a bit scared of what Kirby has been doing lately.

Kirby walked to their door and started banging on it violently. "Fumu, Bun, let me in, damnit!" Kirby yelled from the other side of the door. Fumu and Bun opened the door and nagged at him to calm down. "Kirby, geez, you really need to learn some manners, ya hear?!" Bun stated in a worry-ful way. "I don't really care. I came to tell you that I'm leaving this pitiful planet!" Kirby yelled. "Big sis, what are we going to tell everyone?" Bun asked his sister in a worried way. "I don't know, Bun. We could ask Sir Meta Knight for his advice, but he said he went off to see a few people," Fumu replied. They were whispering that to each other meaning that they didn't want Kirby to hear any of it, but he did. "That old geezer can go die in ditch. He probably went to talk with other old geezers about me!" Kirby stated impolitely. "Kirby, it's not right to talk about him like that! He saved your life many times and that how you talk about him? Kirby, what's gotten into you the past few years?" Fumu asked with pity in her eyes while looking straight at him in the eye. "I'm leaving." Kirby stated coldly while walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Kirby was almost teary eyed thinking about himself and the past few years.

* * *

"THAT'S THE PLAN?!" Magolor and Marx yelled at the same time almost slamming into each other in shock. "Yes, and it will be very hard for most of us to do this, but we must, for our friend." Meta Knight replied miserably. "This is going to be very painful for all of us, isn't it?" Marx said almost shedding a tear. "No, I don't want to…" uttered Magolor. "We must…" Meta Knight replied honestly, trying to hold back tears.


	2. Chapter 2 - Part of the Plan

"I'd like you two to come to the castle with me," Meta Knight said while looking at the two blankly. "Um…sure…" stated Marx in reply.

* * *

The knight and the two friends were walking to the castle from the outskirts of the village when Kirby passed them with glare. "I wonder where Kirby is going?" Magolor asked looking behind him where Kirby was walking away from them. Entering the village gave Magolor and Marx some weird looks. "Why is Sir Meta Knight bringing these two into our village?" one Cappy asked. "That one looks dangerous!" stated another Cappy pointing to Magolor. "Ignore the Cappies," Meta Knight stated simply knowing the Cappies wouldn't shut up.

* * *

After the mayhem with the Cappies they entered the castle and while doing so they pasted King Dedede. "Oh hey!" waved Magolor to King Dedede. "Oi! Do you know what happened about Kirby-zoi?!" King Dedede replied in an asking motion. "Of course! That's why we're here!" replied Marx. "Huh-zoi?!" the king replied with a confusing tilt of the head. "Meta Knight has a plan to stop him!" Magolor answered hopefully with faith in the plan. "Oh cool-zoi!" the penguin exclaimed with. The king was happy with this. The king didn't like Kirby's new attitude. To him it was ruining his reputation as a dictator. With that the 3 friends walked to an unexpected stop. "Hey! Why stop?!" Marx shouted. "We need to stop here. There is something I need from 2 friends of mine," exclaimed Meta Knight. Meta Knight turned to the Cabinet Minister's rooms. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Who is it?!" ask a feminine voice from behind the door. "Meta Knight, Fumu" the knight responded. The girl opened the door and let them in. "Did you need something, Sir Meta Knight?" asked Fumu. "I need you to tell me why Kirby came by the castle," Meta Knight told her. Bun overheard and interjected. "He said he was leaving this "pitiful planet", and that you're an old geezer!" spoke Bun making finger movements when he stated "pitiful planet". Magolor face palmed, Marx would if he had hands. The poor knight just sighed. Marx randomly asked, "That couldn't be Kirby could it?" "You're joking, right?!" said Magolor. "Hey, Sir Meta Knight, who are they?" Fumu asked before anything else terrible was asked. "They are Marx and Magolor, a jester and an alien who are currently living in the outskirts of Pupu village in the Lor Starcutter. They are friends of mine and a few more people also know these two as well," Meta Knight answered. "Um…hi, I'm Marx" smiled the jester. "Greetings! My name is Magolor," said the Halcandrian. "They are former friends of Kirby and are here to help me in my plan to stop Kirby," Meta Knight looked at them.

* * *

(A.N.: I'm not spoiling Meta's plan until a little later…)

"I don't understand," exclaimed Magolor as he pointed at a spot on a map on a table. Meta Knight had brought the two into his room to try to put the plan into action. Meta Knight was at a table in his room with a map on it. The little wooden table had been worn down from Meta Knight writing too much on it. They were using it when the table had collapsed on itself. Marx just laughed. Meta Knight sighed and took the map from the broken table and placed it on the wall and kept it there with push pins. "You _**NEED **_a new table," exclaimed Magolor as he floated over to the wall. "So, all we need to do is collect stuff and stuff?" Marx said studying the map. "Kind of…" Meta Knight explained, "We need to get _those_ items and by doing that we need to get other items, and these items are located on this map!" "That makes a LOT more sense!" Magolor exclaimed. "What about you? Don't you need any kind of _special _item as well?" Marx asked. "No," the knight simply stated, "To get to these places with the items we must use the Lor Starcutter!" "Why my ship?!" asked the alien not wanted to use his ship for that. "I have plans for my ship later on, and I need it without a dent," he replied.

* * *

Kirby was on to something else while the 3 friends took action. Kirby wondered why his ex-friends were here with Meta Knight in the first place. Meta Knight would've never talked to them again. He stomped all through the village angrily while watching the scared Cappies step back. He wasn't too sure what was going to happen, but he was going to do _**WHATEVER **_he needed to do to reach his goal.

* * *

Author: I would like to say, honestly, I like how this story is going to turn out. My friends don't really like it, but I do. Please, if you can, give a review on how I can improve my writing skills. I've also been told to stop writing, but I don't. :) I know these chapters are short, but I can only type so much when I'm not too sure if I want to continue this. If you think I can still believe in finishing this story, please say so! I'd love to hear it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Kirby

Kirby was on his way to his house, when Tokkori fly by saying some pretty bad things about Kirby's new behavior. "Looks like that stupid puffball with the attitude is back!" he shouted with humor in a way. Kirby gave a menacing look while going inside his house and shutting Tokkori out. He gathered his things on his bed, and he put them in a hobo sack and rushed out the door and slammed it. Tokkori looked at the puff while wondering while he was going.

* * *

Since Fumu and Bun knew Kirby was leaving, they decided to tell everyone and what Meta Knight, Magolor, and Marx were going to do about it.

Rushing to the village passing all the waddle dees in the castle, King Dedede decided to come with them and give them a ride there. Escargon didn't really approve of the idea, but the king pleaded, and the advisor let him go.

* * *

At the village the Cappies weren't very happy to see the king there smack there in the middle of town. "What do you want now?!" they all asked. "_WE_ come here to tell you all some news, nothing involving demon beasts or Nightmare at all," the king replied. Grabbing a megaphone from the car Fumu called out, "Kirby has decided to leave Dreamland forever and is most likely never coming back! Meta Knight and the two people he had with them are going to bring him back to Kirby's original state once more! We have to help Kirby too, if he needs therapy when he comes back. We are going to help Kirby as much as we can from our place!"

The Cappies just stared and chatted among themselves.

* * *

Still in Meta Knight's room, "Another part of the plan is to have Kirby with us at all times, right?" asked Marx. "Yes, so, we need to find him," the knight answered. The alien which was thinking wanted to leave and not go out on this plan, but it was for the person who saved his life from insanity from the power of the Master Crown. The knight looked over to Magolor and said, "It's going to be all right, nothing wrong is going to happen!" Sword and Blade were listening to the entire idea and didn't want to let their master go, but Meta Knight kept denying and told them to stay(just in case of in emergency!).

Leaving the castle, the 3 friends decided to find Kirby in the outskirts out of Pupu Village, then the out skirts of Dreamland, then maybe to another nearby planet if he wasn't found.

* * *

Fumu all alone decided to check on the Warp Star just to see it was still in Kabu and safe and sound. Walking passed all the things that made Kabu, well…. Kabu, she went inside to find the Warp Star missing and screamed. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

While leaving the out skirts of Pupu village and hearing a scream from Kabu Canyon, the 3 friends decided to go check it out. They ran, for they could've gotten a new clue to where Kirby was.

While arriving, they found Fumu in Kabu looking at the empty space where the Warp Star would've been. "Look!" exclaimed Fumu as she gave Meta Knight a very worried look. "It is very good that he took his Warp Star, but he better not crack it or break it, if so, he is doomed and might die!" Meta Knight stated putting his hand where the bright star used to be. "Why?" ask Magolor pondering. "The Warp Star to Star Warriors is very important. If it damaged badly if could have a very negative effect on the Star Warrior. A Star Warrior has a very special bond with their Warp Star that no one could ever match up to," he replied looking down, "My Warp Star is locked away not for use right now," "OOOooooOOOooO" exclaimed Marx with his weird fashion. "I think we should go after Kirby right now!" Magolor stated heading out of Kabu. "He's right!' Marx said as he followed after Magolor. After Marx followed, Meta Knight did so also. The blonde girl looked sadly down as she felt like she was never going to see Kirby again.

* * *

The 3 comrades looked everywhere hoping that Kirby didn't leave to another planet. Finally, after looking for him for 5 hours they found him near the ocean. The ocean glimmered against the setting Sun. Kirby was sitting right in the middle of the shore staring at the Sun (A.N. Kirby don't go blind there!). The 3 friends walked behind him not making a sound, and Kirby saw them last second and the group stuffed him a sack and ran to the Lor Starcutter. While running, Kirby started squirming in the sack and started to cuss out. "Get me the hell out of here, you bastards!" Kirby yelled. "He's kinda heavy!" Magolor said trying to hold the bag with Kirby. "I would carry him, but I have no arms or hands!" Marx exclaimed while running. "Give him to me!" Meta Knight exclaimed while Magolor gave him the sack. Meta Knight brought the sack over his shoulder pad and began running along with the jester and alien. Running past the woods and entering the Lor Starcutter they set him down inside and tied him up. "What's going on?!" Kirby yelled while struggling. "We are all going on an adventure!" Marx said while walking next to Meta Knight. "An adventure?!" Kirby asked. "Yes, another adventure and you're doing nothing!" Magolor said then laughing. "Um…That's not really funny…"Marx said giving Magolor a weird look. "Oh, sorry." Magolor sweatdroppped. "Magolor would you please take off?" asked Meta Knight. "Sure, yeah," Magolor replied as he went to the Lor's Control panel and hit some controls and the Lor Starcutter took off. The Lor shook for a second and took off in a smooth manner. "We need to get all the power from the 7 dream fountains!" Meta Knight said while pointing at a map that appeared on the Lor's screen. Kirby was shocked. "Why are you guys getting all the power from the dream fountains?!" Kirby asked still in shock and started to worry. "You want to become a villain, right?" Meta Knight asked looking away from Kirby. Kirby remained quiet the entire time. Reaching the 1st planet they sometimes saw pieces from NOVA in space. Marx looked a little sad as he was reminded of what he had done. The first planet's dream fountain was guarded by a boss. They had skipped looking around the planet and went straight to the boss. The boss was a…wait a minute. There wasn't a boss on this planet. They took the power of the dream fountain in the form of a star from this planet, then they fled. Kirby was surprised they came out so quickly. "There wasn't a boss on this planet," Meta Knight said while putting the power in star form in his cape.

* * *

There wasn't any bosses on any of the planets, Kirby defeated them all before he was being faced with the path of a villain. "Should be call NOVA?" asked Marx waiting to see what would happen. "Yes, but first we need to go to Halcandra to retrieve something!" Meta Knight said looking at Magolor. Magolor nodded and turned to the Lor's control panel and they took off back to fight Landia. "I thought that we made friends with Landia!" Kirby exclaimed. "We are getting back the Master Crown!" Magolor said happily trying to bring up the moment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Obtaining the Master Crown

"THE MASTER CROWN?!" Kirby exclaimed as he was very surprised. "Yes, the Master Crown," Meta Knight replied. "You're not serious are you?!" Kirby asked. "Yes, we are!" Marx said giving Kirby a weird look. "Off to Halcandra!" Magolor said as they were entering the planet's atmosphere.

The ship descended onto the ground slowly as they pulled up a bit because they didn't want to fall really hard and crash. "Landia still has the Master Crown, it hasn't been destroyed as you thought," Magolor stated. "What?!" Kirby exclaimed, "All that work was for nothing?!" "Yes, unfortunately," Meta Knight said. Kirby started growling. "What do you think we're going to with the Master Crown? We're going to give the crown to you to use, but with some arrangements of course," Meta Knight replied.

The Master Crown held limitless power to anyone who possessed it. They, of course, have to be a very strong willed person to allow themselves to gain all to power. With too much power and a not-so-good plan everything will go wrong, and with that, it will cause many, many problems. Magolor wanted the Master Crown for unlimited power and to top that off he wanted it only for himself! This action was a sign of chaos for everyone, and Magolor showed that with his mistake.

* * *

Something in Kirby's mind clicked. If Kirby could take the Master Crown and receive a wish from NOVA, Kirby could become so powerful that he could become NOVA himself. Kirby was becoming a villain from the heart now with un-noble intensions. A person who is living in hatred for a long time will could become a demon. Kirby has been living these latest years in his life full of anger and grief and didn't know what to do with these feelings and kept them bottled inside. After about 2 years Kirby slowly let it out on everyone. Nobody really liked this, and thought he was becoming insane, but in reality, he was. Becoming insane can lead to being a demon who is power-hungry and cold-hearted. The reason why he became angry and had grief in the first place hasn't been known yet.

On Kirby's outside laid a quiet pink ball staring at the 3 friends assisting him to his brink of insanity. Why were they? Kirby didn't know. The puffball's eyes flashed red for a second and returned back to a deep blue.

Kirby noticed that he was not tied up from his mouth. Couldn't he just suck up his ex-friends or inhale he rope that tied him. He couldn't. That little voice in his mind said to not remove the rope and let his ex-colleagues do all the work.

* * *

The knight sighed and gave Kirby a look of pity and couldn't really do anything to mess up his plan, so he stood there quietly. The puffball looked up at the knight with a look of hatred in return. The knight looked away from the young puff and left the ship to find Landia. Magolor decided to stay in the Lor because of issues with Landia…which we all should know about. Marx went off with Meta Knight as he was always looking for an adventure.

Off the 2 friends went into stage called "Dangerous Dinner" where Landia would most likely be.

Walking into Landia's territory the 2 looked around for Landia, but had no idea where'd she be. Marx decided it wasn't right to snoop around Landia's ground so Marx yelled out, "HEY LANDIA WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" "Marx, I think that was a little _too_ loud," Meta Knight said giving Marx a look to shut up.

Swooping from the sky Landia came and gave a very loud roar. Landia had 4 dragon heads connected to one body, each head carries 2 horns, and looks pretty intimidating. The 4 dragon-headed mutant calmly came to the ground knowing that Meta Knight could be trusted in all ways. "I'm sorry I yelled," Marx said as he lowered his head. Landia nodded in agreement to this apology and turned to Meta Knight. "Landia there are some things we need to discuss about a friend of ours," Meta Knight stated simply. Landia nodded to reply with a yes listened to the knight explain why they needed the Master Crown. Landia understood, but was hesitant. The creature looked at the knight in question and wasn't sure what to do. "I feel the same way, but it is the only way to teach a lesson my only student," Meta Knight said looking down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magolor was having some trouble handling Kirby on the Lor. "Hey, Kirby, did you always have evil intentions from the start and kept it in, or did you just go evil on us?!" Magolor asked trying to find information. "I'm not telling you anything!" Kirby replied while just hanging there tied up. "Well, you look uncomfortable do you want me to let you go from the rope?" Magolor asked while staring at Kirby. Magolor was just trying to seem friendly to not get on Kirby's nerves. Magolor didn't want to get in a heap of rage from Kirby. "Um…sure why not," Kirby replied not trying to seem different. Magolor floated up to Kirby and with a spark of his alien magic he undid to rope and let Kirby free. Kirby stretched and yawn, and Magolor just stared while floating a bit back.

Kirby noticed that after a while not being around any source of food he was hungry. "Hey, Magolor, do you have any food on this ship?" Kirby asked looking around the ship. "Um…" Magolor started but he didn't have any and didn't want to piss Kirby off and thought of something fast, "I don't have much, but I do have an apple from Wispy Woods!" Magolor went into his cover/cape thing and brought out an apple. Kirby stared at it and took it without a 'thanks', and the puffball sat on the ground of the Lor and ate the apple.

"So in exchange for letting you out and giving you an apple, would you please tell me about what happened?" Magolor said while giving a smile to Kirby from behind of him. "Maybe I'll tell you or maybe I won't…" Kirby responded as he turned around at Magolor. Kirby looked up at Magolor with an annoyed look. "If you want info you'd better ask that bastard Meta Knight!" Kirby exclaimed while giving Magolor an unforgiving look for asking. "EEP!" cried out Magolor while being taken aback from Kirby's glare, "I'm sorry!" The poor Halcandrian was startled from Kirby behavior lately and wanted nothing bad from the ex-Star Warrior.

* * *

Landia gave Meta Knight a look that meant she really didn't want to do this. The poor knight sighed and started walking off with Marx back to the Lor Starcutter, but the knight stopped. Landia was behind him. This gave the poor knight shivers down to the back of this wings. Marx and Meta Knight turned around in surprise when Landia gave Meta Knight the crown. "Take the crown, please, make sure Kirby learns his lesson," Landia roared as she disappeared into the sky. Meta Knight was in shock on how Landia agreed to his request. He couldn't fail on her now. Marx was in his '_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT' _mood and would've hugged Meta Knight if he had arms and hands. "Well, thank you Landia," Meta Knight muttered, "Marx let's go back to the Lor," "Um…Ok," Marx replied still in shock. Meta Knight and Marx went down to the Lor from "Dangerous Dinner" and was happy with this earning.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET KIRBY OUT?!" Meta Knight yelled with rage. "I wanted Kirby to spill a bit of info, but that didn't work…" Magolor squirmed out from an angry Meta Knight. The knight sighed and patted Magolor's shoulder. "It's ok, but don't undo something I did if you know it was a working idea," Meta Knight said. "Oh hey, it's the armless and the bastard, how'd it go?" Kirby shouted smirking from one end of the Lor. The knight just looked plain annoyed. Marx just gave an annoyed look from under his hat. "Kirby, please, not right now," Magolor pleaded. "Huh? Ugh, fine," Kirby whined. "Anyway, I have the Master Crown" Meta Knight said trying to ignore the rudeness from Kirby, "Let's…summon NOVA,"

* * *

"So, it this the place?" Magolor asked while pointing to a coordinate point on a map from the Lor's screen. "Yes, this is the place," Meta Knight said while being very tired from rudeness coming off of Kirby the entire time. "Ok, just let me put these coordinate points in the system and we're off!" Magolor replied while typing in stuff from another language into the Lor's interface panel. The ship blasted off of Halcandra's surface and into space.

* * *

Somebody's cell phone rings, rings, and rings.

"Um…aren't you gonna pick it up, Meta Knight?" Marx asked a bit annoyed staring.

"Oh, that's my phone?" Meta Knight asked while looking in his cape for his cell phone. Soon enough it was his. Meta Knight answered in Japanese-Spanish mix of a language.

"もしもし? (Hello?)" Answered Meta Knight as he picked up the phone.

"Señor, cuando vienes a la Halberd(When are you coming to the Halberd?)?" one person said with one hell of a bad accent.

The knight sighed at that. "No te preocupes, estamos en la camino pronto!(Don't worry we're coming soon!)" Meta Knight replied with a relief of a smile.

"素晴らしい!(That's great!)" The voice on the other side said happily. "Ok, sólo tiene que esperar para mí en los puntos de coordenadas (10,562.236, 56,231.5610)(Ok, just wait for me at these coordinate points (10,562.236, 56,231.5610),"The knight replied making sure that Kirby and the others don't over hear or know where they he's saying.

"Hey are you speaking Spanish?" Marx asked, "No sé lo que estoy diciendo!" The knight sighed and looked at him. Putting his hand over the phone, "You are not serious, are you?" "Um…maybe?" he replied while smiling very hard. Magolor overheard and laughed. "So languages are kind of known in Dreamland?" Magolor asked. "Well, I travel around from other planets during the war, so I know several!" Meta Knight replied. "On Pop Star most people know more than one language, I know that most people speak English and Japanese!" Marx replied.

"卿は、私が電話を切るべきか?(Um, Sir should I hang up?)" the voice on the phone asked. Meta knight remembering that he was still on the phone replied, "ええと...ごめん...はい!(Um…sorry…yes!)"

The phone clicked and he was hung up. "So, are we getting closer?" Marx asked. "Yes we are in fact!" Magolor replied looking at the Lor's screen, "Just about 100 more miles and we should be there!"

"So, what were you talking about on you cell phone?" Marx asked. "Nothing important," Meta knight said simply while putting his phone away.

After the small trip to the coordinate points, where NOVA would be, they stopped. Suddenly, a massive ship called the Halberd also stopped near the points.

"Hey there's an incoming call from your ship!" Magolor stated. "Accept it," the knight answered.

Magolor pressed one button on the Lor's control panel and the video message popped up.

"Oi! Sir, we're here like you ordered us to!" said a bird from the side wearing a captain's hat. "That's great!" Meta Knight replied. Kirby was shocked and was wondering why the Meta-Knights were there in a ship next to them. "What are you planning?!" Kirby yelled glaring at Meta Knight. "I'm only helping you," he answered simply.

* * *

Author: Should I still continue this story? Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
